PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objective of this proposal is to integrate large-scale VA and non-VA data across New York, Chicago and Florida to study the risk of suicidal ideation, suicide attempts, suicide and accidental opioid overdose deaths in Veterans receiving chronic opioid therapy (COT).